zatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeno
Zeno Bell is Zatch Bell's older twin brother and the son of the former Mamodo King. History: Zeno first appears by Zatch as a mysterious figure that erased his memories when he first came to the human world lost in a forest. Later it reveals his plan is to take control of the giant mamodo Faudo away from the mamodo who summoned it here from the mamodo world; Riou. Eventually it reveals why he has such harsh feelings for his brother. Apparently, he was upset at the fact that Zatch inherited their father's (who was the current king of the mamodo world) best spell Baou zakeruga, ''to which Zeno believed he deserved more. He believed otherwise when he saw the difficult life that Zatch had under his abusive foster-mother. His partner is a telepath named Dufueax and tried to help him acheive his dream of "seeing a different view". The anime and manga versions of his end are very different. The anime portrays him as ending very evil and not seeing Zatch's life and trying to stop Zatch as he fades to the mamodo world. In the manga he gives Zatch the last of his remaining power to destroy Faudo and gives him a letter telling him about how difficult the top ten battles will be and how his mantle can stretch. Zeno was also being hypnotized by Zofis since birth, which made him evil, which is why baou was taken from him. Defueax then proceeds to help Kiyomaro and party to defeat Clear Note. Overall he placed anywhere from 12th to 13th. When Zatch was crowned king of the Mamodo World Zeno, King Bell(father), and Queen Bell(Mother) were at his crowning place smiling with Yuno Zatch's abusive foster mother who Zeno wanted to imprison for hurting Zatch as a child. Spells and Abilities '''Combat Prowess: ' Having extreme and intesive training from his father, even without his spells he is a formidable opponent. Extreme intelligence: Having an extensive education from the imperial family, Zeno learns quickly and knows a lot about the battle for king, but this has also possibly contributed to how evil he is. Spells *''Zakeru- ''Similar to Zatch's first spell but silver and more powerful. *''Zakeruga- ''Again similar but more powerful and different in color. *''Teozakeru- ''Upgraded version of Zakeru. *''Jauro Zakeruga- ''Creates a lightning ring that spits multiple Zakeru's at the enemy. *''Raajia Zakeruga- ''Creates a wave of electricity. *''Sorudo Zakeruga- ''Creates a huge sword made of lighting. *''Barugirudo Zakeruga- ''Makes a rain of powerful lightning fall down. *''Ganreizu Zakeru- ''Creates a mini-gun turret that shoots multiple Zakeru's *''Reedo Diraisu Zakeruga- ''Makes two powerful, yo-yo like buzzsaw lightning blades, which he can freely control. *''Jigadirasu Uruzakeruga- ''Ultimate spell, creates a thunder god that makes a large blast of lightning but was ultimatly defeated by Gash's Bao Zakeruga. Voice Actors In the Japanese dub he is voiced by Urara Takano, and in the english dub he is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Evil Mamodo Category:Villians Category:Lighting Mamodo Category:Bell Family Category:Son Of The Former Mamodo King Category:Male Characters Category:Humaniod Mamodo